New King
by animebaka91
Summary: Sesshomaru is the vampire king, Kagome is captured by him. just a Sess and Kagome fanfict, no other characters besides Jaken *and dont own them*
1. Captured

Dracula has finished his eternal life. He had a son, a fledgling; not in claim to take his place as the King. This fledgling is one of the favorites of Dracula, he was young, strong, and is well trained in catching his prey while not getting too involved within the human world. But, yet, there is always the point where a vampire's morals with humans are broken by one human that exceeds the rest in personality, or yet, they aren't any more human than the vampire is.

Since Dracula has been gone, the new King has been living up to his name. They say the young always out live and out perform the next generation to come, and that is exactly what this fledgling did, he became the new age of the vampires, the age of the Black Fear. The present day live in this fear, for the vampires have grown in numbers, and their blood has adapted to the myths of killing the vampire, they live like us humans, just, they feed for eternally.

"Mama, where are we going," I asked as I was dragged from the house with all my important necessities in a bag over my shoulder. I was now the age of 16 and the Black Fear has lasted for five years now, but we lived in a small town away from the larger cities were the vampires grew. But that freedom was now gone, we were trying to escape to the west were no vampire dare go for some strange odd reason, but the vampires were on our tail now. Somehow we had attracted the King himself to move with them. "Mama," I yelled, she was now looking over the cliff to the oceans edge.

"Sorry, Kagome," she was panicked stricken, father was dead now, he had been for two years and she was insane, I kept her in reality for a short while. "Sorry," she repeated before she fell back, off the edge and into the black frozen water below.

I couldn't move for fear overtook me; Mama just killed herself, left me here alone. The town was up in flames, and vampires were closing in, the King himself was here. I turned to face the flames, and was stopped, the King stood with his followers besides him, showing his fangs at me in a cruel smile. I moved a step as my fear was replaced with rage, and I fully turned to face them. I watched from the corner of my eyes, almost like slow motion, as two of the followers moved behind me to prevent me from a painless suicide my mother so willingly took. One reached to grab me, I blocked his advance, and then both came at once to hold me down on my knees. One was holding my head down and the other holding my shoulders down and stepping on the backs of my legs.

My head was jerked up, and I stared right into the red eyes of the King. His beauty was unbelievable, and miraculous. He was tall, around six and a half feet, he wore modern clothes, jeans and a black shirt that highlighted his silver hair that shone in the moonlight and fire's glow, his eyes were blood red, but if his eyes were not hard and cold, you would never have guessed he was such an evil man. I growled, and spat at him, "Go to hell and stay there," I stated, my fear was gone.

He used his other hand to wipe away the spit on his nose, then his grip on my head increased. 'I won't scream, I won't scream,' I repeated. The King loved the cries of pain, the whole town echoed in his pleasure. The pressure seemed to dull out, I felt lightheaded, and hoped he would just crush my head and end it all, but the pressure receded. I moaned as I was jerked up to my feet to stand, my legs wobbled, but I kept them up, I was going to fight everything they placed on me. 'Don't give in,' I yelled, screamed in my mind as the King gently caressed my face, he was trying to trick me with seduction, 'but it won't work, not on this girl' I almost laughed.

Suddenly he slapped me; I felt blood trickling down my check and lower lip. He used one of his clawed hands to hold up my chin and gently licked away the blood, then nipped to draw more from my lip. He quickly stepped back, like he had drunken some foul tasting poison then hastily ordering some followers. "Take her back," his smooth deep voice ordered out as he disappeared. The vampires laughed behind me, before slugging me over one of the shoulders and taking off, my breath was knocked away and my skull was pounding, then darkness surged my eyes.


	2. New Home

I blinked; my head was pounding like hell

I blinked; my head was pounding like hell. "Hell," I cursed, remembering the night's events. Tears fell from my eyes, causing more pain to rank my body. As I got control over my body again, I looked around. I was on in a large room, the walls are a dark red and there were various paintings around the room, like a gallery, for there were books and CD's that lined the walls in between the pictures. I moved to get up, but I couldn't sit up, my body was in protest to moving, so I laid there on the four poster bed staring at the ceiling designs of the room.

I could hear someone, but I didn't move to acknowledge him. There were never any female vampires, the men played with them then threw them away. We were just toys to them, and I was hopping mine would go quickly, do nothing that would make myself boring to play with, so I would die quicker. The silence returned, and I opened my eyes, overhead was not the ceiling, but now the face of the King, his silver eyes staring back.

This was seriously bad. I was now in the King's rein and am his toy. Yes, this was not good at all. He seemed to notice my fear and leaned forward his fangs growing in length, trying to get a reaction out of me. I shivered as his cool breath blew over my neck, then I pushed with all my strength against his shoulders to make enough space for me to roll over off the bed and stand. I was only able to get as far as my stomach to the mattress before he pinned me down. "Let me breath," I mumbled, my face was smashed into the pillow and there was no air coming into my lungs, "Please." I was pegging for air now, he held there until my lungs were about to burst. It felt like the feeling you have when sitting under water, able to see the surface, but not able to go up just yet. "Please, King," I whimpered out.

I felt the pressure diminish and my head was pulled up, bending my back into an arch. "Good pet," he stated.

I growled, "I'm not a pet, you don't own me." The words came to me before I could think about what the consequences might be.

"Watch you tongue, or I might just cut it out," he bent over my face with his cold silver eyes staring into mine. He seemed pleased for some reason. A knock on the door stopped my thoughts as I was suddenly pushed down again and left to lie on the bed. The vampires were talking in their fast dialects, the King seemed angry, his smooth voice was lower and deadlier than when he was talking to me, it almost made that tone sweet. I looked up, the over vampire was a boy, brown hair and red eyes, the looks of a fifteen year old, but he must have been a lot older in age for his dress was renaissance based. "Jaken, you will take care of her," The King ordered before leaving the room.

"Jaken," I called, just to see if I heard right. He nodded in affirmation. I shivered; I was still shaking from the incident.

He walked over to me and handed me some food, actual hot food that would feed at least two men. I smiled in thanks before taking the bread without hesitation and began eating. My stomach was hungry and I couldn't tell how long I have been sleeping, there were no windows to tell the time. I didn't notice that Jaken left me, but after the food was gone and my stomach was satisfied with the food, I turned to the books. They were of all sorts, legends to diaries and anything in between. Some even looked hundreds of years old; it must have been a collection that King was collecting. I had been given a huge luxury to stay in this room and the access to all the books it held.

I explored the room, went through the books first. They were aligned nicely by their times and subjects. I pulled out a few that looked interesting and began one book that I liked the most. I never really liked philosophy or even fiction books, but the collection the King had was quite interesting.

"Enjoying yourself," a voice brought me back to reality. The King was standing at the doorway, arms crossed, and his eyes were now a golden color. "Do you like my collection?"

I nodded, turning back to the page and reading. I felt him come up behind me and look over my shoulder, his breath hot on my ears. I heard him hum, and then pull me into his lap, "What," I growled.

"Watch it," he hissed back, his teeth at my collarbone. I tensed, as he flicked out his tongue, it was almost like an ice cube placed on my heated skin. "Entertain me," he ordered.

"Like hell I will," I breathed out hastily; I still wasn't watching my tongue around him.

"Sharp," he pointed out as he sunk the tips of his fangs into my shoulder. I whined as he began to suck at the blood that leaked out of the small wounds, there was something about the bite that made it hurt worse, almost like a paper cut, so shallow, but bleeds and hurts like some large wound. Once he tasted my blood, he pulled away, as he had done before when I first meet him.

"My blood is poison," I asked. He glared at me, his eyes were now white, like confusion, but they were still cold. "Hope you die," I laughed.

"On the contrary, it's delicious," he remarked.

"Then taste," I picked at the formed scab and pressed to cause the blood to flow freely out of the punctures. He pulled back and grimaced as I did so. "Not so tough are you," my fear was all gone now, I had his weakness, I think.

"My King," Jaken interrupted his comeback, "The Others' have returned." Jaken's monotone was still there, but his eyes were a purple tint. The King nodded, gave me a look then turned to stalk out the door followed by Jaken, who closed and locked the door behind him. I just returned to my reading, I was trying so hard to be a boring pet, but my heart raced.

"Damn," I sighed, I couldn't pull this off anymore. I laid back on the bed and began to form another plan.


	3. Familiarize

Needless to say, I have become his new favorite pet

Needless to say, I have become his new favorite pet. I intrigued him more than a toy; I was a puzzle he had yet to figure out how the pieces worked together. He would come and talk to me every day, he wouldn't do more than that, I supposed he never had the pleasure too, I would leave him to ponder what I had said. Though he would love to tease me, to get my cleaver words out, to see the extent of my power of words, and keep me in the room. The door was always locked, or guarded, so in all the spare time I had I would read the knowledgeable books that lined the walls. He would ask me of philosophical ideas; see if I had evidence and an opinion on the subjects. I suspect he knows this, because he stumps me a few times, asking things I have yet to read in my precious book I was working on, or he would suggest a point of view that I was about to start to read. I felt like he could read me like a book, knowing my thoughts, or feelings.

"Kagome," was his new favorite torture, I hated being called by my first name. It was a reminder of the day I was taken here, and I knew he knew that. "What new book are you reading today," he asked, already knowing my answer, that bastard.

"As if you don't know," I remarked, carrying on reading a fiction book, away from the normal non-fiction teaching books. "Will I be able to leave today," I asked, trying to let him know I wasn't enthusiastic today.

"Touché today, I like it," he set down the food he carried in and grabbed the book before I could pull away. "Tell me, what, would you do if I placed you in the cellars instead," he held my chin up to his, my glare piercing into his now golden eyes. They changed every day; I think it deals with his mood.

"I would tell you to go to hell. And you know if you placed me down there, I would find more company than you, yourself gives to a young maiden like me," I pouted with smirking and laughing eyes. I knew now that vampires, the new generation, has the feelings like humans, and it was one of the weaknesses they possessed.

He answered with a growl, throwing the book to the wall and trapping my body to the bed. "I won't give you that pleasure," his cold deep voice answered.

"Good, then, I am happy," I laughed, he had fallen into my trap. I felt him tense.

"Your words are getting stronger, maybe I should cut your tongue out now," he suggested.

"I know you wouldn't do it. I'm too much fun, am I not?" I loved to get him trapped, he seemed to panic, and I could have some control over his emotions.

"How do you do this to me," he asked, his teeth now scrapped along my nape.

"Before you took away my mother, I was never able to, but it seems like you taught me. It's you own damn fault," I cursed. His teeth stopped, and I was half annoyed and half glad.

"I should shred these," he changed the subject as his hand when to my belt loops. He had sent me new silk or styled dresses to wear than my jeans, but I still wore them against his orders, like now.

My hands moved automatically and I pushed him away, well at least tried to, "You do and I'll never speak again."

"Well I did say I should cut off your tongue. Too bad, it was interesting talking to you," he sighed, half faking it as I could tell.

"If you shred them, you know I wouldn't wear the dresses, I hate them," I growled.

"Then you would go naked," he hinted.

"Damn you," I cursed.

"To late, I already am," and he was right.

"What is your first name," I asked, I was going out of the box today. "Who where you as a human? The time before you were changed by Dracula?"

He seemed to be taken aback, he was growling, he was angered because his eyes turned red. "Do not speak of Dracula without respect, mortal," he warned. "You should know your place. You, like all the rest, are just a toy, interesting for a few days, or seconds, then gone in the next. You should enjoy what you have left." He turned on his heels, leaving me and slamming the door, almost shattering the hinges.

"Guess you're the touché one," I almost laughed, picking up the book that was tossed to the side and began reading again. After about an hour or so, I could never tell the time in the room, Jaken came in with a new silk dress, styled by the Japanese and looked at me. "I guess you want me to wear that thing. Sorry," I stated.

"King demands it, not a request. You are going with him," Jaken answered, his monotone was annoying but his eyes told his emotions, and he looked astound and confused.

"What if I decline," I set down the book.

"King would not be pleased. I would do so, I do not want to be punished, and it would sadden me to see you hurt also. I would have no excuses for he told me I must have you in this dress," Jaken explained. I looked down, I felt so bad when he was punished for my sake, and so I nodded and took the dress from his arms and moved into the bathing room.

I washed my body before slipping on the dress, tempted to wear my jeans underneath, but I knew that King wouldn't be happy. I looked down at myself, there were no mirrors, so I decided just to leave my black thigh length hair down, but smoothed it out with a brush my bangs were longer, hanging just to the side of my brown eyes. I walked out of the room and saw Jaken with his back turned, that was until he heard me close the door behind me. He turned and stared, his emotionless face faltered to revile a blush but he turned to the side.

"You look…beautiful," he answered picking up the tray of the dishes. "King will be here in a few minutes." He stopped at the door and looked back, "It suits you well," and with that he left. I blushed now, I couldn't see what I truly looked like, but now I was a little afraid of the dress that hugged my sides like a skin of its own. The colors were dark maroon with silver sakura flowers on the left shoulder, but it didn't have an obi to go along with it, it had the Japanese colors, but the fit of a models dress. I sighed, this wasn't what I would have thought when I was going outside for once, outside of this god forsaken room.


	4. Party

The door opened, I was reading my book, sitting strangely on the bed, almost reviling my underwear

The door opened, I was reading my book, sitting strangely on the bed, almost reviling my underwear. I looked up; the King was wearing a nicer dress than usual. He usually wore jeans, the nerve, and shirts that would seem to add to his beauty, now he wore something similar to a tux. "Kagomelesa," he greeted. I growled as I stood. I saw him waver for a second as I did, his eyes darted over my body, they were now a pinkish color, and he seemed to blush. Was I making an impression to the King? "… Well let us be going," he held out his arm for me to take.

I reached out, I have never touched him before, not like this, usually he pinned me down and used his teeth around my neck, but never anything welcoming like this. His skin, even when covered by clothes, was still cold. As we walked out, I felt a sense of sadness leaving that room; I thought it would be the last time seeing the red walls and the various paintings of scenery. Once I took a step outside and the door was closed, my eyes adjusted to the lighter hallway, my bear feet was on the cold hardwood flooring giving me goose bumps. The hallway was short, before it led to an open hall that held may different vampires, many had women at their sides, who glared as I entered arm and arm with the King. I was now nervous, the King glanced at me, and he seemed smug and presentable, while I cowered in his grasp as we moved closer to the head of the great table. The two heads held two people, and along the sides were more than a dozen chairs. And along this table were smaller round ones that were for the lesser, but still honored.

"Sit," he ordered as he pulled out a chair for me. It wasn't unusual for a vampire to treat his slave like a normal being, but I felt so out of place around the vampires and whored women companions, for however long. "Let's see if you can handle yourself around them too," he whispered in my ear, taking his own seat next to me at the head.

"My brothers, and dear companions," the King started once everyone had sat down and conversation had stopped. I tuned out his words, looking out the windows to the twilight sky, the stars beginning to appear, and I could feel the fresh breeze through the drafts. "Let us dance," I heard him say at last before my daze came back to the table. Each vampire took their companion away from the table, and moved into the joined room that began to play music of all sorts.

"What do you think you're playing at," I asked as he turned to me once in the middle of the hall. "I don't dance."

"Oh, come now, all these women can dance," he simply put.

"Don't you dare categorize me as these types of girls," I growled low, I seem to take on a vampire's instincts when tempted.

"Oh, really, prove it then," his eyes were now the liquid silver that I found out meant curiosity. He slightly shoved me; enough to send me backwards a few steps then turned to another woman wearing very reviling clothes and began to dance with the old ball room music. I felt jealousy arise, but I was socked, this was normal for vampires to do, and I am just a toy, why would I fell like this. I muttered and turned away through the crowd of the vampire men and repulsive women.

"My dear," I felt a shiver, "Would you honor me with a drink?" It was an older vampire, he looked around his mid thirties, and he was treating me like a slave. He was good looking, but again like the King, looks deceive.

I smiled, "My dear lord, I would love to, but you see, I don't take orders from those that I don't know of, or even have the right to." I glared at the end, and the vampire look taken aback before he bared his fangs and tuned swiftly back to one of his three companions. The other two companions moved to my side.

"Who do you think you are, wench," one cursed, she was a short blond and wore only a fishnet top and a thong with heels, nothing else.

"Do not make a fool out of him, he does not like a smart woman," the other blond laughed darkly, she was taller but wore four inch heels and wore a pink skirt that was only four inches long and had only a fishnet top like the other.

"Then may I accuse you sluts of being dumb? Excuse me but I must talk to the King," I remarked.

They two both glared darkly, but they were nothing compared to the King. "You have no right to talk to the King once you have insulted our master." But I turned away form them. I felt the tall one move to smack me, but I ducked down to the floor, dragging my foot around in a circle to trip her off the heels she wore and take down the other with her. The hall stopped once they screamed like they were murdered. I stood, and glared at them.

"I don't care if you insult me or anyone, but I will not stand still if you sluts are going to even touch me. I wish not to dirty myself," I announced in front of everyone, I was happy as hell to get out my frustration.

I turned; the rest of the hall was staring at the scene. The 'master' suddenly had me by the throat, "You dare attack my slaves," he growled.

I gave an equal glare back, I was not afraid, the King was ten times worse than anyone here. The eyes were blood red, and I must have had an effect on him because they struck black with fear for a brief second before he squeezed harder. I would not cry out, but I looked directly at King with a smile, he was a few feet away, waiting for my call. My smile angered him, "Vincent, drop her, now" he ordered. I was dropped almost instantly. "Vincent, again you anger me," he began to walk towards him. Vincent shook in fear, his eyes pitch black.

Vincent bowed his head low, "Sorry my King," he was speaking formally. "I shall not displease you again." He bowed lower.

"Very well," King said, he was merciless, but this man must have some high rank, or purpose for him to be so forgiving. He turned to me, grabbing my hand and swiftly pulling me up on my feet. He smirked at me and he began to twirl me around like a dance. I glared at him but he simply said, "Play along with it. This show's your rank above the other slaves." I nodded, it was true, if I was personally involved with King, then the others would know that I was not one to insult. "You handled yourself well," he added after a moment, and had me twirl out then back into his grasp.

"Told you I am not to be classified as them," I matter-of-factly stated. I was thinking arrogantly.

"Maybe I should allow you personal lessons with the sword," he suggested.

I couldn't tell if he was playing or not, so I took my chance, "That is if you don't want to be knocked on your ass by a mere mortal." He seemed to look at me with thought.

"I think that you could not get close to doing so, but you could greatly improve. I shall see what your skills are first," he answered in defense. "See now, you dance," he proved as he dunked me, and looked into my eyes, then lifted me back onto my feet and lead me back to the large table.

"Whatever," I mumbled, it wasn't that I couldn't dance, it was the fact that I didn't want to dance with him. Or in front of the other vampires and their whores was just enough to make me hate it.


	5. Freedom

As we arrived, the other human women where at the table, I noticed that there were some human men, vampires could be homosexual it seemed. There was food laid out for us and plenty of whines and alcohols. The food was elegant, as if we were at a ball of some sort, with the chicken stuffed with vegetables, and ham sliced and glazed in a sweet sauce of cherry or pineapple. Fresh fruit and desserts were also there. I took my time to eat as much as I could.

The vampires were talking amongst themselves as we ate, drinking their blood whines and every once in a while, some would choose to show off their humans, and point them out and what not. I figured some even traded, just like slaves. I noticed that King would stay close by, and if a vampire looked at me, he would glare to warn them off. I felt like he treated me like territory, and I wasn't too happy.

I glared over at him as once again he was being protective of me over the Vincent guy that seemed to admire me. King just looked away, and began speaking with another. As the food filled most of the mortals by now and they stood to rejoined themselves with their masters. The two blonds were at Vincent's side, trying to distract him from glancing at me. I saw some others lined up and various vampires would look them over and settle with the one they chose.

Couches and large chairs were filled around the areas, and vampires began to play with their drunken slaves. As I stood, King was at my side instantly, it as if he knew that I was beginning uncomfortable. The sex games began and I was going to be a target.

"Can I go," I pleaded. I looked away from one group to another, and they were waiting to see what their King would do.

He glanced at me, and then nodded, "I shall have you escorted back." He kissed my hand, and left to speak with one lone vampire. He returned with the other, who was similar looking to Jaken, but older and he had a smile on. "Kagome, this is Jaken's brother, Vittorio" he introduced. Vittorio bowed and kissed my hand, a customary thing.

I turned to King, "May I walk outside," I asked, I remembered one of my promises I made myself as I first walked out of the room.

"Vittorio, I shall call you in a few minutes," King stated. "I shall do the honors of walking with her." I noticed that he had a tint of red in his eyes.

Vittorio nodded, "Yes, my Lord," and returned to standing against the wall. He was like Jaken, obedient and calm.

Once again I was hand and hand with King. The moon was half full tonight, giving off some light. I sighed in relieve and breathed in the fresh air. The night was cool and the breeze added to the cold, but I greeted it warmly. King chuckled to the side. "What," I asked defensively, "That room has no windows, and I haven't been outside for God knows how long. How long exactly have I been here?" I remembered that I was captured on the 28th of August, a month before my 17th birthday.

"Three weeks," he answered, I think he already knew why I was asking. We walked still, and I shivered, the dress didn't give much heat or hold it. "Here," he shrugged off his overcoat and draped it around my shoulders. He could be such a gentleman, I smiled at the thought.

"Thank you," I replied hugging the coat to my body. It was cold like his body, but warmed as it lay on my shoulders. I quickly stopped, and leaned up on my feet to give him a slight kiss on the cheek. I acted without thought, and silently cursed, I was getting to soft towards him, and I was falling for him.

He paused and looked at me, his eyes wide in surprise, purple. Quickly I pushed ahead and tried to calm myself, I was blushing I knew because I could feel the cold breeze on my face even more. I felt his clawed hand wrap around my waist and hold me to him, and his cold breath was at my ear.

I pushed away from him and turned around to face him, "Let's go back inside. I want to sleep," I yawned to give the hint. He nodded, and he led the way back inside, and then Vittorio escorted me back to the room. He left and the door locked behind him, but he did not walk away. I sighed, and dressed into my shorts and a long t-shirt that was in the bag I kept and fell asleep as I crawled in bed.

That morning I decided to take a bath, a nice hot bath that would keep me from remembering last night's events, anything after the dinner. I felt disgust as I remembered what the vampires did to their slaves. I was grateful that King wasn't pushing this, but I guessed he had another, but I felt jealously again at the thought.

The dresses were still there in the closet in the bathroom, some were hideous, or so I thought, but one was standing out among the others right now. It was a long dress, silver, with a slit up both legs the separate piece fell between them and a V top that came down very low, to the tip of my navel.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I wore the dress, just to show some loyalty to all the trouble that happened last night. Jaken was waiting for me, and held a tray of food like usual. "Jaken, how old are you," again he was blushing. I sat on the chair in a very improper way, but who was to say I was proper.

"I am well over five hundred," he answered.

"But how do you still act…"

"…So young? Because, we can choose to grow up or not, and Sesshomaru and I decided not to, that was before Dracula told him to take over…." He quickly covered his mouth, dropping the tray.

"Sesshomaru is King," I asked. Jaken was shaking his head hysterically and I knew this had to be bad. Though, I had figured out the King's name and what not.

"Jaken, leave," King walked in, his eyes red. Jaken ran out the room quickly still holding his hand to his mouth.

"Please don't punish him," I begged, "It wasn't his fault, I made him answer my question, and he explained it," I hurried to apologize.

"Shut up," he ordered and I did just that. He stepped to the side, "If you want freedom, leave," he stated. I couldn't read him. His eyes held their red color. "Go before I change my mind." I hesitated, could this really be? I stepped back a foot, but staid there, I was deciding. Sesshomaru was waiting for my answer. I then ran out the door, not looking back, following the hall and then out the door that was opposite to the dinning hall. I don't know why I ran, but it seemed because my mind wasn't deciding, my body moved and it wanted the freedom.

The fall air hit me fast and outside was midday. I gasped, I could clearly see his kingdom with the desert in the South, the rainforest in the East, the mountains in the West, and the frozen tundra in the North surrounded his kingdom through some spell. I ran to the West, were vampires were to stay away from. I didn't turn back to look at the kingdom I was held, but I did feel sadness as I ran farther away from where I was held captive by both my own desire and a savior.


	6. Savior

I don't know how long I ran, but it felt good to do so

I don't know how long I ran, but it felt good to do so. I was beginning to forget the feeling of being free to do as I pleased when I was locked up. Run, sing, dance, anything I wanted without a King to watch my every move. But, I stopped, I turned to look were I was held.

I noticed that the night sky was appearing out of the sun's rays sinking below the western mountains, and I shuttered, I was a fool to run away. I had no idea where I was at, where I was going, and what the hell was out here, I was a damn foolish women. The dress didn't help any, the night was cooler, and goose bumps appeared on my arms and legs. The area I was in now was a grassy plain; there was no coverage to the cool air and no place to hide if I was in danger. I felt like a silver target in on a green board.

I didn't run anymore, I sat down on the ground, just staring at the night sky, hoping I was out of harms reach. My ears have become keen, and I listened to the silence, there were no night bugs out yet, but fireflies began to appear. I watched the flickering yellow bugs flying around me, like some beacon. I heard the rustling of night creatures, the roars of restless beasts that only appeared out in the night, only in the demons reign would they let themselves' be known. The land around me began to rumble, and I froze, the fireflies landed on my arms, like they were guardians of souls that have experienced the same fate I would tonight.

The rumble stopped, my ears tried to pick up every sound imaginable. I turned around, the breeze changed around me, like an object blocked the cool air. I found the dead bodies of the toys that the vampires used, they live like the myths say, zombies. But they weren't lifeless like they say, they held the human movements, but their bodies were dead. These zombies held weapons, charging, and the werewolves stocked them like prey in this game zone, and I was trapped between the two forces. I was to become dinner or a mindless doll that would become dinner I had no choice in what would happen. The fireflies held themselves on my arms; I could feel them flapping their wings as if to have me fly with them.

"No," my voice wavered. I was now afraid of death? What the hell is this about, I wanted to die not to long ago, right? The werewolves noticed me, and the zombies were now circling around to see what new game was up for grabs. The werewolves joined in, a few biting off the heads of the zombies as they ran up. Blood began to fill the air around me. "No, I don't want to die…King, save me…King…" the monsters drew even closer as I began to shout. "SESSHOMARU," I screamed, curling my body as I sat on my knees. I waited for the blow of the weapons on my head, or the razors of teeth that would puncture my neck, as my eyes were tightly shut, with tears leaking down freely on my face. I might have been screaming, but my mind stopped once a cold flesh took my arm, pulling me up. The fireflies took off, as I looked to my rescuer who held me now in their arms. "King," I gasped, indeed, he was here, but I couldn't believe it, "Why?" I looked back at the bloody battle to see all of them killed. I looked back up to Sesshomaru as I felt his power reside to a calm state.

He looked down at me with his eyes that were a mix between red and gold. "You called," he simply answered and I could tell that he was not in a position to answer for he began to run back towards the estate. I couldn't help but keep wondering why he did come, so may different thoughts would arise and all I wanted to do was lay down safely back in the red room and sleep. I didn't even make it to the castle before I fell asleep in the icy hold of my captive savior. I still felt a soft hand run down my face as I was set down in the silky bed.

I was running through the fields, and ended up in a pathway that splits, on one side was my mother, and the world I used to know and the friends that I had. On the other stood Sesshomaru and the world I had come to love in all the wicked darkness it reined. Sesshomaru stood there, and just simply said the command, "Come," and with that he turned and moved back down the path. With that little word, all the cries from reality were shattered and I followed, knowing that the command was more than that; it was a request, a plea, and I would follow it.

I moaned, I was shivering, but wrapped up in a blanket. I opened my eyes, focusing on the figure that was facing me. I jumped; Sesshomaru had his arm around my waist and holding me tight against him as I clung to his shirt. I let go and looked at him sleeping soundly, so I thought anyways. At my movement, his eyes opened, a baby blue color, and that smirk was plastered on his face. "Morning," he called.

"How the hell is it morning, you can't even tell," I answered, I was trying to get out of his grasp. The fingers were playing with my sides, and I was squirming as they found a ticklish place, and began to tease even more. The soft circles the claws formed on my hip as they moved towards my stomach, then back down to my thigh, though still holding me in a tight trap. "Stop," I laughed out, "It tickles." The felling was wonderful though.

His fingers stopped, but still held me. I sighed happily and closed my eyes, catching my breath in pants. "Why," I couldn't tell if it was Sesshomaru or I who asked first. I looked at him; his eyes were silver, gold, and green all mixed together. I decided to speak first, "Why did you come." I gave a questioned look, still watching his eyes. For a second they turned a red, but returned back to the mixture.

"Like I said, you called." His answer drove me insane.

"Why did you come? You told me to run. I thought you hated me. Why must I …" I couldn't say it. I wouldn't let him know the truth. I couldn't tell him I loved him, I was afraid to say so.

He seemed to notice my delay, and used his cool hand to tip my chin up to his face. "Why must you what," he was now curious, but I felt he already knew, his smirk was even more playful than before, the fang peaked out. The bastard wanted me to say it, but I couldn't and wouldn't be provoked to. He sensed this and leaned closer, I could feel my breath because he was so close to my face. I felt so tempted to lean just an inch further, just to place my warm lips against his cool ones. But I was once again subject to bad timing.

Jaken quickly entered the room, "My King, Lucy is back." Jaken's eyes were red. I had never seen him this tense or worried before.

Sesshomaru flexed and abruptly moved off the bed. He took a quick glance at me, as I was still in a dazed state, before leaving with Jaken. The door was shut and locked before I could hear their quick movements leave.


	7. Enemy

"Lucy, what business do you have here," Sesshomaru questioned haughtily

"Lucy, what business do you have here," Sesshomaru questioned haughtily. His eyes were red and the cold sneer was placed on his face. It returned that stature he lost around me.

"Pleased to see you again too," the woman lovingly stated. Her dark hair was pulled up in a decorative bun, and held a headdress, her brown eyes and copper skin shone in the sunlight. She wore a skimpy top, almost like a bikini and wore a wrap around her waist, to go along with her theme. "Is this how you treat the Queen," she herself gave an arrogant tone.

"You may be Queen of the Damned, but not out of my wish," Sesshomaru answered. "What business do you have?" He glared at the women for an answer and she seemed to get the gig.

She stepped forward to lay a hand on his shoulder, rubbing against him like a cat. "What would a single King and a single Queen need," she whispered.

"NO," he strictly answered, "I refused you offer once before, and again the answer stays." He pushed her off of his person and moved to sit in his throne.

"My King…" she began again to step forward.

"Stop," he ordered. "I will not repeat myself, and if I must, it will be the last that you hear," he bared his fangs, his stature was proven more than necessary to the thick headed woman. "Now leave."

"Yes, my King," she bowed low as Sesshomaru stood and walked down the hall towards the room he so frequently visited. She peaked after him, and then silently followed, she could smell my blood sent on him, and was curious.

The door opened, Sesshomaru looked irritated and exhausted. He rubbed his temple and sat on the chair. "You OK," I asked. I knew the answer, but I tried not to be on his bad side.

"Whatever," he murmured, his hand still placed on his forehead, but he peaked out at me. His eyes quickly changed to silver. "What are you wearing?"

I shuttered at his look, but spoke calmly, "I was washing my clothes, this was all there was left. Jaken took the rest because I told him they were ugly." I fiddled with the long strap that was hanging down my back, the dress was midnight blue and had silver stitching in the material, and it was a halter top, tying in the back, and the laces hung down to my mid back, where the dress wrapped around my waist.

I saw him move from the chair, but didn't have time to react; my body was not fast enough. My ears, eyes, and even nose were trained to be like vampires from staying here so long, but my body was still nothing close to a vampires. He grabbed my hands in his and looked me over, darting to the reveled pale skin and the curves. "It fits you," he growled.

"…hate it though," I muttered. I was blushing, so I looked down to my feet, but they darted up as movement from the door caught my eye. I stared right into the brown eyes of a woman. "Sesshomaru," I moved on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear. He tried to recoil, his ears were ticklish, but I held him. "The woman…at the door…" I tried to make it as though I was just playing with his ear, so when I exhaled from the nibbles the words came out.

He seemed to get the hint, and then recoiled out of my reach. I could see his eyes were both in red and green, the simple action got him in a lust state. He pushed me on the bed, and then began to nip at my neck, the puncture wounds from the first day still stood out, especially while he was around, it was his mark, and was proudly showing itself to him. I gasped, I couldn't tell if he was lost in lust or not, so I shoved him.

He growled low and then realized his action. He pulled back, then took his claws to trace a mark around the puncture bites, then hastily removed himself completely from the bed and walked out, noticing the movements that retreated from the door. He turned back to me, and then left the room in silence.

I sat up, breathing heavily and held my hand up to my neck where it still burned from his touch. "Shit," I cursed, I was too involved in this world and the King. I looked up, the women stood at the doorway with an evil smile. Her beauty was overwhelming, like the King's, the same freighting way. I stood, and tried not to give into my fear.

"Well, well," she laughed, "What would a pet like you be doing in the King's room alone?"

I almost smiled.

"No answer," she moved closer. I stood still, stiff and watching all movements. "I order you," she raised a hand. I braced myself, and she smacked me, full forced succeeding in cutting my cheek open. I looked back up, and watched as she was getting ready to lick the crimson blood from her fingers. I moved then, I went for the door, but her speed was faster and she caught me by my hair. "Now, don't be hasty. I've got a place set out for you anyways," she laughed as she grabbed my neck with her other hand and began to choke me.

"Bitch," I cursed as my breath was halted.

She smacked me again, "You will learn manors first."

I just bit my lip. I wouldn't let her get to me. The cold hand held my neck, and I began to see black as my lungs were contracting and waiting painfully for air to enter.

She stopped, seeing my conscience go, and then picked me up and ran out the door and out the castle. I watched as once again I was outside the grounds and headed south this time. Hoping Sesshomaru would notice before we got too far, my cheek was still bleeding, so I could tell he would find my sent leaving the castle. Just as I had thought that, the earth began to shake, and I could feel a barrier set up around the perimeter of the castle grounds. The two of us were sent flying back as she ran right into it.

I moved to my knees, looking around for the woman. She was five feet away from me, and her face was burnt. "Lucy," Sesshomaru's voice echoed around us. Her eyes where wide in fear, and she began to panic as she knew she was caught. She turned towards me and lunged. She caught my legs, and she began to use her claws to tear open my legs and working her way up. I cried out in pain and tried to kick her off, but it was futile. All my efforts were in vain as I laid on the ground, my legs now useless and she began to laugh and bent down to bite my neck.

The woman screamed, the pitch hurting my ears. Sesshomaru was holding her throat and began to suck her life away. He was in a blood rage, his eyes red, cold, and strong. He dropped the woman to the ground, as she shriveled up and decayed away. He turned to me, I was fearful as he approached. My legs were paralyzed, my muscles were cut, hindering them, I couldn't move away.

"Sesshomaru," I called out, hoping I could call out his bloodlust. It seemed to halter his steps. "Sesshomaru," I called again, holding my body up by my arms to look at him.

His eyes began to fade, but they still held their red tint. "Kagome," he sighed. He knelt down and looked at my now torn legs and the scratch from the woman's claws. His eyes grew red with rage once again, but he held it in as he picked me up, in a bridal style, and carefully ran back to the castle, making his movements as smooth as possible, as not to jar my legs from moving and bleeding even more. I hugged his neck, taking in the scent that he carried.

Once inside the castle, Jaken rushed to my aid, for he had smelt the blood. Sesshomaru ordered him to get the healing herbs that a witch had given him at one time. Then he took me to the room and set me in a tub of warm water. I screamed as the water hit my legs. He quickly gave me something to bite on for I wouldn't grind my teeth or bite my lip. I felt him remove the clothes I wore, and I didn't care right now, the pain overcame everything I would have thought. Jaken came in and set out the herbs, as Sesshomaru was sorting them out, then taking a few, he crushed some together.

Jaken emptied the bloody water and then refilled the tub adding in the herbs that Sesshomaru crushed up. The herbs instantly acted, sealing the wounds closed, but the pain replaced itself tenfold. My muffled scream had Jaken and Sesshomaru at my hands, as my grip cut into their skin till they dripped some blood down their hands. Their blood fell into the water, which seemed to cause some effect on the pain because it decreased enough for me to speak.

"I HATE vampires," I yelled. Both of them laughed at this and I growled which made them laugh harder. I crossed my arms over my chest, which luckily was still covered by clothing. "GET OUT," I yelled once they just stood there. Jaken bowed and left, but Sesshomaru staid.

"I just saved your legs. I should have more credit," he huffed in a smirk that I loved so much and the gold eyes of playfulness.

"What do you want," I asked skeptically.

He leaned down next to my head. His eyes looking into mine then sealed my lips with his. Just as quickly as it happened though it ended and he had left, "I'll be waiting." He closed the door behind him as I blushed. I set a hand up to my lips, where the cold lingered, and pouted. It had ended fast, but the lingering feeling was forever.

I tried to move my legs, but the herbs had numbed them so I dared not to try and temper with them. The water was bloody, staining my white bra and panties, but I didn't care, I just wanted my legs to heal. I could see my hair soaking in the red water as if it were a moisturizer and tried to laugh at the legend of Elizabeth who bathed in virgins' blood. I watched my legs through the water and gasped. The skin was mending together in a fast rate so there were no scars or open wounds left.

I smiled, "Thank you," I yelled out for the vampires to hear. I heard a chuckle and I pictured Jaken blushing. I drained the bloodied water once I saw all the cuts healed. Pulling the spray nozzle to wash myself off before I called Sesshomaru in to fill the tub once more, I began to relax and the events of my kidnap started to kick in. The pain and the horrible fear that I felt when she took me, and tears began to fall. Sesshomaru must have smelt the salt water and entered. He quickly pulled me into a hug, and I could hear him growl low to vibrate his chest to calm me. I was lost for words, why was he so kind to me, why has a he chosen me over all races?

The tears began to subside, "Sesshomaru, don't leave me," I mumbled in his chest, he was sitting in the water now, with me in his lap.

He tensed when I spoke. I didn't want to look at him, I feared the rejection or the non existing care that I felt for him. "Kagome…" he began but I stopped him.

"Please, don't say anything," I begged him as I continued to be held on his chest.


	8. Love

I had fallen asleep in his arms

I had fallen asleep in his arms. When I woke up I was in the bed, and alone. I sat up and felt no pain like I expected, and I took a look at my legs, they were healed perfectly and were smooth as silk, like they were just shaved. I tried to remember if I had shaven them, but then my legs were torn to shreds and healed quickly, I kinda hoped that the accident left my legs like this. It would take the pain out of shaving them every few days.

I moved my legs, to see if I wanted to risk standing up to use the toilet. They were fine, so I scooted out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom door. I guess I was walking slower than usual, I don't know if it was my own mind still afraid of hurting them or just they were still weak from healing quickly, because it took a while to get to the damn door.

I was still naked so I grabbed a dress that seemed to look comfortable and dressed and began to wonder why Sesshomaru hadn't come yet. He usually came about two minutes after I awoken, it was his ritual. I walked around the room, worried, maybe it was something I said. Then I stopped, "What the hell," I cursed and began to erase all her worries. "I am perfectly fine without him," I told myself.

"Fine without whom," Sesshomaru asked as he opened the door. I swirled around to look at him. His eyes were brown saying he was exhausted.

"Without you," I yelled at him, "I was perfectly fine without anyone. I was always independent and did everything I wanted to do without some creep looking over my shoulder." I was ranting, I had become dependent on the vampire and I dint like it any more, even if I just confessed that I liked him the previous night.

"Last night would put that to shame," he smirked but his eyes were telling me he wasn't happy. "I save your life, then I heal you, and this is what you thank me by. After you so obediently clung to me and mumbled your love. And here I thought that I would celebrate your birthday." He chucked a box at me as he turned on his heel and walked out the door.

The box hit me in the gut, taking away my breath. I gasped for air as the box fell to the ground and I bent over my knees coughing. I remembered his eyes growing cold as he spoke and the voice having the murderous ring, like the first time I saw him in the towns blazing fire. I grabbed the box and tried to smile. It was wrapped and had a card.

"A good pet should be awarded every so often," the card said, the usual Sesshomaru tone of voice. I pushed that aside and opened the box. I reached inside and pulled out the first item, a pair of jeans that were styled like my old pair. I reached inside again and pulled out another pair of jeans that were black with angle wings on the pockets. I reached once more and felt a stick. I pulled it out to find it was a sword. I gasped as I pulled the blade from the sheath.

The blade was around three and a half feet long, perfectly balanced, gleamed silver and only a single edged sword. The hilt was carved black metal with etchings of snakes and dragons. I felt my face harden this is what I did when I promised not to cry. I looked up at the closed door just waiting for Sesshomaru to come in but I couldn't sense him there.

I stood and pulled up the sword with me. The room was cleared in the middle so I used up the space to fell the sword in motion. It was light but my arm could feel its power that took energy to move. I danced with it, stepping in circles and switching arms to make a show. I knew the door opened and Jaken was watching but I didn't stop, I had to get my feelings out somehow. I saw Jaken set the food aside and leave with a slight smile and a sigh.

I stopped as the door closed and fell to the floor panting. "That idiot," I yelled tossing the sword aside, "If you weren't so damn kind to me I would be able to hate you." I sat up and called more to myself than anything, "Thank you." I hummed the Happy Birthday song to myself and imagined a normal cake and party with presents but the image was not there. After my dream of the split road I never looked back for old faces, these two vampires were my family more than anyone else could have been.

I picked up the sword and began to think. I knew that Sesshomaru would be hard to talk to again. I wasn't allowed to leave the room, nor was he going to come and see me any time soon. I wasn't going to wait this time. I was going to take the action I needed to get the attention I wanted, like a spoiled child. There was no one around the door so I charged it with the sword. The door busted from the power and I knew I only had a limited amount of time before I was captured.

I ran down the hall, the way I went towards the dinning hall that one time. I saw the windows ahead, but someone was on my tail. It wasn't Jaken or Sesshomaru, it was someone else. I ducked as the vampire jumped over my head. "Fresh blood," his call was thirsty as he blocked my next move in the corridor.

"Not for you," I told him breathing heavily. I watched his movements as he was antagonizing me to make the first move.

"I don't take orders from a mere human," he hissed his fangs shining and his eyes blood red. He moved to attack, crouching low and humping his back like a feline. I gripped my sword tighter and waited for that split second to raise it up to block. The vampire's eyes darted to the side away from mine. He hissed lowly but retreated back and darted off into another hallway.

I breathed heavily but continued on knowing that Sesshomaru was now informed about my escape, I could feel his power sweeping through the halls. I hurried along feeling fear build up as I got closer to the power's range. I knew it was too late to turn back, even if I knew the way. I walked a few more minutes before I peaked around the corner and found the throne room that now had Sesshomaru sitting upon it. His body bent to the side and a fist supporting his head. The room was decorated elegantly like a rich man's trophy room but with heritage of vampires and demons.

I tried to move but I was stuck and I looked up into Sesshomaru's fiery eyes. He wasn't breathing like his normal habit the body had, and not blinking as I entered the room for the way behind me was blocked. His eyes never left mine as I stopped at the foot of the great King. I was fearful but I continued to stand and grip the hilt as a lifeline. I couldn't talk so I let his eyes roam my soul that my eyes gave him. I didn't know what to do, but I didn't need to know. Sesshomaru swiftly jumped and tackled me to the floor with the sword spinning out of grasp. Then I noticed the vampires that lined the walls. I spotted the vampire from the dinner smirking evilly, blood thirsty and lustful.

I screamed as Sesshomaru reached for my dress back to tear it off. "NO, Stop. Sesshomaru," I yelled. He didn't stop or hesitate but continued to tear the dress from me. "Please, stop," I had tears from fear running down my face.

Sesshomaru leaned down to my ear, "You are not running away." He bit my ear and began drawing blood out.

"I'm not, I wasn't," I pleaded as he exposed me. "All I wanted to do was see you." That paused his advances and looked into my eyes. I gave him the truth without hiding behind myself once again, "I couldn't stand you mad at me. I didn't want you to never talk to me again. I just wanted your attention, I wasn't running away. I love you." I confessed while sobbing and hiccupping.

"Leave, NOW," Sesshomaru ordered the vampires that lined the wall. They hissed in displeasure but Sesshomaru just growled low and they retreated. I was covered by his shirt as he turned his back to me. "Jaken, get her back to the room." I was lifted into Jaken's arms, seeing that Sesshomaru was shaking his power. Jaken turned and returned to the door that was now perfectly fixed. As we entered Sesshomaru's power, the King, had taken off to the East.


	9. New Beginning

Jaken left me alone as I curled up on the bed

Jaken left me alone as I curled up on the bed. He seemed to want to comfort me but didn't know how to. I remembered the feeling of Sesshomaru's angered hands on me and the lust filled eyes of the surrounding vampires. His eyes were angry and sad, thinking I was going to leave him. I curled tighter into the jacket and waited until the King came back.

I waited for an hour or so, before I began to become restless. I dressed after a bath and paced the room. I had a few books thrown on the bed when I tried reading but my mind wouldn't focus. "At least you're back to normal," Jaken told me as he entered. I looked up at him, questioning him. "The King is back," he sighed, "But he will be asleep for a couple of days." I looked at him questionably but he shook his head, "He will come around soon, so leave it be for now." With that he left.

I sighed but accepted it. I myself wasn't ready to face Sesshomaru again this soon. I felt relieved a little, so I had a few days before I had to see him. I then questioned what he did when he took off, did he destroy another city, and did he take more lives…? I pulled at my hair and tried to take away thoughts that were not about Sesshomaru. I scanned the room and I saw the sword Sesshomaru gave me laying on the chair. Jaken must have snuck it there when we were talking. I picked it up and felt the power there but I just set it back down knowing there was nothing to do with it now. I returned to one of the books that was thrown on the bed and began to read once more.

"What the bloody hell," I cursed as I finished the book I began yesterday. It was a vampire murder mystery that I thought was ironic to see Sesshomaru have. The book was old fashioned, garlic, silver cross, holy water, wooden stake through the heart, and the "I've come to suck your blood" Dracula book. With cheesy romance and 'tragic' ending, the woman that was so mysteriously taken by the vampire after he murdered her family, he changes her, and in the end killed by the brother that didn't know she was his sister. "Well at least that my life is more so than hers," I tried to joke but it didn't work as well as I thought it would. Jaken had informed me he would be waking tomorrow. I was preparing myself to meet Sesshomaru but I couldn't see that it would go peacefully. I was back to normal, not some love shy girl that wouldn't admit it. Now I was my arrogant, self dependent, hot headed self once again.

I picked up another book and began it, though I had to set that one aside. It was one of the social books, as I called them. It was a story on once popular people, the people they knew, the life they had, and all that jazz that a normal life involved. I couldn't adapt to that mindset for being here for a few months stuck around two vampires that had social living issues. I was a hermit but not willingly, I only had two people to talk to, but both are 'dead' to the world as I was too in a less literal sense. I laid back on the bed and stretched, and smiled at the fell of pants once again. There were also matching shirts in the box that I didn't get to because the sword came first. Maybe that's the thing I would say first, a thank you. Nah, it wouldn't work that easy. I sat back up and chose a different book.

The next day I was anxious. I was trying to stay relaxed but knowing that at any time Sesshomaru will awake scared me. "Damn it," I cursed as I paced the room. Jaken didn't come in the morning to bring breakfast, so I was hungry and anxious. Did Sesshomaru already awake? I paused at the thought, no, not yet because I cant fell him. Then it hit me, he was awake but he hid it until now, standing right at my door. I turned to look at the door, knowing who was on the other side. I panicked and stepped back to the far wall. Sesshomaru must have felt the fear because his aura calmed down before he entered the room. I held my breath as the door opened.

Sesshomaru's eyes were hazel his emotions were calm at least. He looked at me at the far corner but he turned and sat down on the chair moving the sword aside. We didn't say a word for a time but I gathered up my normal courage, "Thank you," I told him as he looked at me, "For the presents." I motioned to the clothes and sword. "I…"

"Kagome," he cut me off as he stood. My heart quickened as he walked over to me. He went to move his hand but I screamed at him.

"Don't touch me," I held my body. I looked up with him with wide eyes. Sesshomaru seemed to understand but anger rose, or frustration for his eyes began to turn red. His hands moved around me in a soothing way but I struggled none the less. I was still afraid of him from that night.

"Kagome, please," he whispered in my ear, and I paused as the shiver ran down my spine. I tried to look at him but his head was atop of mine, my head resting on his neck and chest. We stayed like that for a while, enough for me to calm down. I could tell he was trying to apologize and the not understanding me and my actions that caused his conclusions. "Why…" he began but stopped and his chest rumbled. He was laughing.

"What," I glared at him, well tried to sound like I was mad because he still held me tight against his chest.

"You, a mire human breaks trough my spell protected door that seems like you are going to run away. Face one of the army guards and survive, all to see me. But I didn't understand, I didn't see then what I do now. I crushed you," his tone got dark as he ended. "I broke a trust."

I wanted to say it was no big deal, I wanted to say that I would get over it, but I still felt betrayed and afraid of him, a monster. I didn't say anything and he knew why.

"Kagome, please," he make me look into his now silver and deep blue eyes, "I don't want to loose you, love." He kissed me, not the chase kiss he did once before, but a full kiss that was emotion I would have to decide to trust or not. I wanted to trust him, give him that second chance my mother told me all people deserved. I was afraid but I gave him my answer.

I pulled away and looked him in the eye, "You get one damn bloody chance to run, before I run you through," I told him as I reached away from his grasp and moved towards the sword that lied a few feet away.

"A pleasure," he smirked as he held the sword in his hands that I went to take. "But, what my dear would you run me through with?" He teased.

I smiled as I neared him, and he waited for a move. I stood right in front of him before giving him one powerful punch to the jaw that he didn't expect. "You may be quick but you ain't a match for a woman's wrath," I hissed.

Sesshomaru held his jaw that was healed by now before tackling me down. "A woman's wrath," he questioned, "What would be so scary about it?"

"This," I told him kneeing him in the gut and flipped us around so I straddled his torso. "I may be forgiving you, but you have hell to pay to think you will be able to kiss me again."

"My dear, I have paid hell many times," he smirked as he pushed me back down again, "And a kiss is worth it." He bent over and gave me a playful kiss then picked me up and set me on the bed. "Now sleep," he ordered.

I knew he was still exhausted but I had to ask, "Did you put your rage on a city?" Sesshomaru never answered, his dead body just held me as I sighed. "Fine, but you ain't hearing the end of it. You big idiot."


	10. Ending

The night was comfortable as I laid in the icy arms of a lover

The night was comfortable as I laid in the icy arms of a lover. I slept until I was awoken by the smell of food that Jaken delivered. I pried myself out of the grasp of the still dead lord but was caught and thrown back on the bed. "Sesshomaru," I growled out as I tried once again to get away from his grasp. "I am hungry and cold, I want to eat and take a warm bath before you begin tormenting me," I told him. I knew he was awake now so the fake sleeping wasn't working.

"If you wanted a bath you should have said so," he smirked, the playful yellow eyes were in mischief. He picked me up and began carrying me to the bathroom.

"I want food first. And you said I would be bathing with you, demon," I struggled in his arms and glaring at the two vampires that were in the room. Jaken with a small smile for once.

"My dear, my food is right here," Sesshomaru hinted scraping his teeth along my neck. "And it is lonely bathing by one's own self. It is much more entertaining with another along."

"You pervert," I gasped at his hinting. "Let me go, I want the food that Jaken brought in." My stomach growled as I said it to make both the demons chuckle.

"If you so insist," Sesshomaru laughed as he took the food from Jaken still carrying me and entered the bathroom. Sesshomaru turned on the facets and began to fill the tub while setting down both the food and I on the high counter. He picked up the sliced fruit and placed it in my mouth, he was feeding me like a child. I growled in displeasure but he just smiled, "I must feed the little girl."

I just complied, liking the little attention that I was getting. The fruit was gone and the warm ham came next. Sesshomaru cut up the meat into bite sized pieces before giving the food to me. Sesshomaru stopped for a second to turn off the water and began to strip himself. The food was gone and I gulped down the drool that began to rise. Sesshomaru's eyes were yellow, red, and blue as he watched me eye him. He stopped at his boxers and returned to me. "Shall I undress you, or will you do it yourself," he hummed.

I blushed, if I let him he would do more than just take off my clothes, and I was nervous and embarrassed to strip in front of him. He seemed to get impatient as he tugged at the sleeves with his teeth. "Fine," I groaned as I hopped off the table and pulled off the shirt, I had no bra. I unbuttoned the pants and pulled them off slowly as he watched me. I stepped out of them and stood facing him, as long as he had the boxers on I wasn't taking off my panties. He smirked at that, he could tell why I did stop.

"Still stubborn," he sighed though it was glad. He towered over me and pulled me towards the bath. He pulled off his boxers and put his hands on my waist playing with the elastic on the panties. "Take them off," he insisted. I put my hands over his and pushed them down. Once I had them halfway on my thigh, I used a foot to kick him in the side and send him into the water. The splash was a sweet sound to hear but it was short lived for a victory. I began to laugh when Sesshomaru reached from the water and grabbed my ankle and pulled me into his cool body. "That wasn't very wise," he growled.

"But it was worth it," I countered as he finished pulling off the panties. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and looked at him, "What do we do now? Not now, now, but from now on. The vampire lord now has a human as a lover, wont that bring problems?"

"Who said you will stay human," he grew serious as he held me on his lap. "I shall change you, you will enter my kingdom as the full Lady and stay by my side for everything."

I didn't want to be apart of the destruction though and I went to tell him that but he nodded, "So, I'll be the stay at home vampire Lady that waits for the Lord to return," I teased.

"The Lady will please the Lord when he returns," he changed back the mood. He kissed me and pulled me closer.

"Do I change tonight," I gasped as his hands roamed my body.

His hands hesitated, "Yes, the most pleasurable way, but also the most painful. Change will hurt, my love."

I looked him in the eyes, "I cant turn back now, love," I told him.

"Relax," he told me as I had tears. I groaned as pain and pleasure made my body hot.

I woke up in Sesshomaru's arms in the bed. I was burning and I felt like I was going to puke. Sesshomaru moved and whispered, "Take it easy, it takes a few days for the change to complete." His voice felt like it was digging into my skull.

"This bloody hell must be worth it," I bit out in pain.

He chuckled, "Isn't any day with me wroth it?" I closed my eyes to go back to sleep, I couldn't deal with arguing with him now. I had all the time in the world as the Lady of vampires and demons.


End file.
